The Virus
by Midnite Raven
Summary: There's a new MINISTRY OF DARKNESS in the WWE. But Virus and Shane lead this one. Includes McMahon's, Raven, Kane, Jazz, Matt Hardy, Lita and many more, including people you thought you'd never see again!
1. Chapter 1

The Virus

Author: Midnite

Summary: Bischoff put Virus in a coma, she wakes up months later and swears revenge on him. He gives her a WWE contract to make peace and she starts to work to kill him from within, along with her new love and other allies. Includes McMahons, Raven, Jazz, many more.

Disclaimer: I own no part of the WWE or anything that has to do with it. I only own Virus.

Chapter 1

She walked down the arena corridor, draped in a long black robe, the hood covering her head and banishing her face to the shadows. She stopped at the door that read: Raw General Manager-Eric Bischoff. She opened the door and walked in.

Bischoff was on the phone speaking with someone. "Yeah, the match was great." He turned and saw the woman standing there. "Just a second." He said to the person on the phone. "What the hell are you doing? Get out of here." He yelled at the woman.

She lowered her hood, unveiling a thin, pale face with dark blue eyes and long black hair.

"I'll, I'll, ca ca call you ba ba back." Bischoff stammered into the phone. "What do you want?" He asked the woman. "I thought that you were dead."

"Close to death I was the last time that you saw me." The woman spoke to him. "You hired those guys to take me out, hoping that they'd finish the job, but instead I laid in that hospital for months in a coma, the same dream running through my head over and over again, the dream that one day I would wake up and get my revenge on you for what you did. And guess what?"

"What?" He asked, starting to squirm in fear.

"I woke up a month ago." She said. "It took that long to find you."

"I could get security in here in a second." He said.

The woman laughed insanely. "After the torture that I went through, jail would be a paradise. But don't worry, when I woke up, I wanted you to feel the pain that I went through, I wanted to torture you to death, but when I found out that you were working in wrestling again, my plans changed."

"Changed?" Bischoff repeated. "Changed to what?"

"I want a contract." She answered. "I want to wrestle, to inflict pain on others."

"And you won't hurt me?" He asked.

"No, you'll be safe for now." She replied. "How soon can you get the contracts done and ready?"

"I can get them for next weeks Raw." He answered.

"Too late." She said. "How about tonight?"

"But then I'll have to call my lawyers and they'll have to draw them up and…" He replied.

"So do it." She told him.

"Yes, as you wish." He said and was on the phone to his lawyers in the matter of seconds.

The woman sat down.

Bischoff hung up. "They'll be here within the hour."

She licked her lips. "I'll stay here till then."

"Are you sure?" He asked, not so happy about the prospect of spending the next hour with her. "There's going to be wrestlers coming in and everything."

"I'm sure." She said.

Bischoff sat down behind his desk uncomfortably.

Booker T walked in. "Hey sucka, me and Goldie…" He stopped when he noticed a woman sitting there staring at him blankly. "What's with that?" He asked.

"Just ignore her." Bischoff got up and walked over to him. "What do you want Booker?"

"Me and Goldie, we want a match against those damn un-Americans, we're tired of them messing up our matches." Booker T said.

"Look, Booker, I don't think that the two of you are quite ready for them." Bischoff replied.

"What you talking about sucka? I'm the five time, count them, five time WCW world champion, and the eleven time WCW tag team champion." He said.

"Maybe so but…" Bischoff started to say.

"You don't want to give them the match?" The woman interrupted.

Bischoff shook his head.

"Then give them the match." She told him.

"You can't just walk in here and…" Bischoff said.

"I'm not getting any saner." She said menacingly.

"Ok, you got the match Booker, but it better be entertaining." Bischoff said.

"Oh it will be, now can you dig that…" He walked out then a second later came back in. "SUCKA?" He yelled in Bischoff's face then ran out.

Bischoff glared at the woman, she stared blankly back.

"What gives you the right to tell me what matches to make?" He asked.

She got up and walked over to his desk. She picked up a letter opener and turned to him. She slid her finger over the dull blade.

He swallowed hard and nervously. "Good point." He croaked out.

She nodded and put the opener back down. 

Bischoff sighed with relief and started pacing.

She put her hood back up and walked to the door. "I'll be back later, there's someone I need to see." She walked out.

Bischoff slumped down in a seat. "Oh, God, please help me." He said.

The woman walked back down those same corridors as before, not paying attention to the stares that she received. She walked out to the parking lot and up to a limo. The door opened and Shane McMahon stepped out.

The woman put her hood down.

"How did it go?" He asked her.

"I'm getting the contract." She said. "And he's deathly scared of me, as he should be, after what he did."

"Good." Shane said. "You'll get much more satisfaction from destroying him from within, believe me."

She nodded. "Thanks for helping me out with this."

"That's ok, our plans work together." He replied. "So I might as well help."

"I should get back." She said. "I need to threaten him some more."

"Alright, well, if you need anymore help, find me." Shane said. "I'll be around again soon enough anyways."

"Right." She put her hood back up. "Bye." She turned and walked back into the building.

Shane got back in his limo and instructed the driver to drive away.

She walked down those corridors back to Bischoff's office when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to face the person, who turned out to be Trish Stratus. The woman hissed at Trish.

Trish looked a little taken back by that. "Who are you?" She asked.

The woman looked around. A lot of the Raw stars and staff were looking on.

"A virus." She hissed. "Out to destroy you all."

Trish took her hand off her arm. "What's your name?"

"Virus, my name is virus." She cackled, she liked people to fear her, as they rightfully should. She turned away from Trish and continued walking to Bischoff's office.

The stars and staff stared after her.

Virus entered the office. "I'm back."

"How nice." He said. "I just got a call from my lawyers, they are pulling into the parking lot now."

"Good." She stated.

Bischoff got her set up with her contract, then his lawyers left.

"You have what you want, can't you leave now?" Bischoff asked.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone for now, but I'll be back." Virus said and walked over to the door and opened it, she turned her head around. "Father." She left.


	2. Chapter 2

The Virus

Author: Midnite

Summary: Bischoff put Virus in a coma, she wakes up months later and swears revenge on him. He gives her a WWE contract to make peace and she starts to work to kill him from within, along with her new love and other allies. Includes McMahons, Raven, Jazz, Matt Hardy, Kane, many more.

Disclaimer: I own no part of the WWE or anything that has to do with it. I only own Virus.

Chapter 2

Virus walked through the halls backstage of Heat, surveying the wrestlers. It seemed like Heat was the breeding ground for the nuts, which was what she needed, people whom she could easily control. But that would come later, for now she needed allies, and then she would get people that they could control. Shane McMahon was one ally and a powerful one at that, and she also had the inside track with a few others that she had been speaking to throughout the week, but she was hear for one purpose and that was to recruit the ally that she wanted the most, namely Raven. 

She needed to make herself known also and she needed a place to survey the wrestlers. She decided to join the commentators.

She walked out onto the ramp way then down to where the commentators now sat. She was wearing her long, black robe and hood again.

"It looks like we have company, Coach." D'lo said.

Coach looked behind himself and was a little taken back by the image before him, an image that so closely resembled the image of what the grim reaper was said to look like. "Are you going to be joining us?" He asked.

She nodded and took off her hood. She sat down and put on the earpiece.

"Whoa, it's female." D'lo said, surprised.

"What did you expect?" She hissed.

"A male." D'lo answered. "None of the females around here dress like that."

"I apologize for D'lo." Coach said. "But could you tell us who you are?"

"I'm called Virus." The woman answered.

"Do you wrestle?" D'lo asked.

"Eventually." She replied. "Your boss just hired me last Raw."

"Our boss?" D'lo repeated. "He's not your boss?"

She hissed. "Nobody is my boss."

"Alright." D'lo said.

"Does Raven have a match?" She asked.

"Yeah, later on." Coach answered.

"What do you want with that freak?" D'lo asked.

"I have business to conduct." She answered. "And you shouldn't say bad things about freaks, most of the time, we're a lot better then you."

During Raven's match, Virus was silent, studying the man. He won his match then made his way backstage. Virus stood, put her hood up and followed.

"What a freak." D'lo said.

"Raven." She hissed. "I need to speak to you."

He turned around. "Why?"

"Could we speak in your locker room?" She asked. "I don't need word of what I'm going to say going back to certain people."

He looked her over. "Fine." He led the way to his locker room, they entered.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked her.

She put her hood down. "I am Virus and I want revenge on Eric Bischoff."

"What does that have to do with me?" He said.

"To get my revenge, I need allies, I already have a couple lined up, including Shane McMahon. I need people who don't feel the corrupt human emotions to join me on Raw." She replied.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm banned from Raw." He said.

"I can change that, if you join me." She said. "I can get that changed."

"How can you change that, what power do you wield?" He asked.

"He's afraid of me, as he should be." She replied. "You must understand your preys mind to be able to truly work your way inside and destroy it from within."

"So, what makes you able to understand his mind and other's not?" He asked.

"Because I came from him." She replied. "He cheated on his wife, I was the product, he didn't even know that I existed until I found him months ago. He was afraid that his wife would find out, so he hired thugs to take me out. That is why I need my revenge."

"You can get me onto Raw for sure?" He asked.

"If you promise to join me, yes." She replied. "But if you choose not to hold to your word, I will get you sent back to Heat. What is your decision?"

He thought for a second. "I'll help."

"Good. I'll talk to Bischoff tomorrow at Raw." She said. "Then I will speak to you at next weeks Heat."

"Alright." He said.

She turned and left.

She went out to the parking lot and got into a limo, she gave the driver instructions then picked up the car phone and dialled a number.

It rang a couple of times before a man picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Shane." She said.

"Hey, did things go well?" He asked.

"They went perfectly." She replied.

"So, Raven's joining?" He asked.

"Yes, as we planned." She said. "But I don't know how trustworthy he's going to be."

"We won't tell him more then we have to then." Shane replied. "Just in case he decides to betray us."

"Right." She agreed. "I have that one more person to see tonight, then I'll meet you back at the hotel."

"Ok." He said. "I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye." She hung up.

***

An hour later, Virus was making her way to Shane's room at the hotel. She knocked on the door. "Come in." He yelled.

She entered and closed the door. She removed her robe, underneath she wore black jeans and a tank-top. She was thin and good figured. She slumped down in a chair.

"I take it this one didn't go as well?" He asked.

She shook her head. "He's not convinced yet."

"I knew that I should have went." Shane said.

"That would have done no good. The two of you were on opposite sides last." She stated. "You would have gotten yourself killed and that would have been no good to me."

"Nice to know you care." He said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "This is my number one priority, you know that. I can't have anything mess it up."

"I know." He said. "So, I'll try my best not to get myself killed."

"Good." She said. "Besides you should be getting ready for Raw tomorrow night."


	3. Chapter 3

The Virus

Author: Midnite

Summary: Bischoff put Virus in a coma, she wakes up months later and swears revenge on him. He gives her a WWE contract to make peace and she starts to work to kill him from within, along with her new love and other allies. Includes McMahons, Raven, Jazz, Matt Hardy, Kane, many more.

Disclaimer: I own no part of the WWE or anything that has to do with it. I only own Virus.

Chapter 3

Shane and Virus were in a limo, headed to the arena for Raw, their plans were about to be put into motion. They reached the arena and entered, they had no problem getting Shane past the security guards as long as he stayed with Virus. She asked a stagehand where her dressing room was and he led them to it, they dismissed him and entered.

The stagehand went straight to Bischoff's office and entered. "Mr. Bischoff, sir?" He said.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"She just arrived sir, just like you said, a cloaked woman." The stagehand tattled.

"Ok, thank you." Eric said.

"There's more sir." He said.

"What?" Eric asked.

"She was accompanied by Shane McMahon." He replied.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked.

"Yes sir, it was definitely Shane." He said.

"Where are they now?" Eric said.

"In her dressing room." He replied.

"Ok, I'll deal with it." Eric said. "You're dismissed."

"Yes sir." He left.

Eric thought for a second. "So she thinks that she can just bring whoever she wants to arenas, well, she has another thought coming."

Raw started an hour after that and Eric was the first one out, he walked to the ring and took a mike.

"Virus." He said. "I know that you're here and I know that you're backstage in your dressing room. But I know more then that. I also just happen to know about your guest tonight. Now you have two options to consider, first, the two of you can come to the ring now, which is your best option, because the other one is me going back there and finding you, you have, oh, lets say, three minutes."

King: What's he talking about J.R.?

J.R.: I don't know King. But Virus made herself known last night on Heat asking about Raven.

King: Do you think that the guest he's speaking of is Raven?

J.R.: Could be, but Raven is banned from Raw.

King: Bischoff is becoming impatient.

J.R.: Personally, I don't think that she chose the first option.

King: What's with her anyway?

J.R.: What do you mean?

King: The cloaks, the pale face, the look of the dead, not like the regular women around here.

J.R.: She does look and dress a little differently, but she must be a good wrestler to get hired.

King: Well, she better be, because she isn't going to be surviving on her looks.

After the three minutes were up, Bischoff looked rather pissed as he left the ring to go backstage, he passed through the curtain and grabbed the nearest stagehand, which was the same one who had told him of their arrival.

"Where is her dressing room?" He demanded.

"Virus's?" The guy asked.

Bischoff shook the guy. "Where is it?"

"Down the hall." The guy pointed. "Dressing room 'F'"

Bischoff dropped the guy and went down the hall. The camera followed behind him. He opened the door and went in, nobody was there.

"Where the hell is she?" He yelled. He left the room and looked around.

The lights in the arena went out.

King: What's going on here?

J.R.: I have no idea.

Marilyn Manson's Disposable Teens song came on over the speakers.

King: This is getting eerie.

J.R.: I have a bad feeling about this.

The lights came back on a couple of minutes later. Virus was standing in the ring in her black robe with the hood down. Shane was standing beside her.

When the crowd say Shane they started to cheer.

J.R.: Oh my, it's Shane McMahon.

King: What's he doing here?

J.R.: Maybe we'll find out.

Virus took a microphone.

Bischoff walked out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." He spoke into a mike of his own. "I want him out of here."

Virus shook her head. "No."

"Yes, you have no say in any of this." He replied.

"Do you have children, Eric?" Virus asked, reminding him of what she is and what he did.

"What is it you want from me?" Eric asked. "I thought that we buried this, I thought that we were even when I gave you that contract."

"We will never be even, Eric." She stated. "Not until I see to your demise. Oh and Shane is staying and while we're on the subject of business, Raven is now back on Raw."

"Fine." Eric said. "But you are responsible for both of them, if they do anything, you are out of here."

"Whatever." She dismissed his statement. "By the way, I saw that I was put in a match, that match is not going to happen."

"You are a wrestler now, that means you must wrestle." Eric said.

Shane took her mike. "Then she forfeit's the match, we have bigger things to attend to, Eric, as you will find out personally."

The lights turned out once more, when they turned back on, the ring was empty.

King: That was weird.

J.R.: I think it's going to get a lot weirder as we go along.

After Raw was over with, Virus and Shane were approached by Matt Hardy.

"What do you want?" Virus asked.

"I want a chance to prove that I am better then my brother, Jeff, that I deserve the title shots and Bischoff is not giving me that chance." He answered. :I was listening to you earlier, if you're planning on taking Bischoff out, I want to be a part of that."

Virus and Shane looked at each other. "Give us a second to discuss this." Shane said. They walked away from Matt.

"I don't think so." Virus said. "We have too many allies lined up already, and we can't lose the power."

"We won't." Shane assured her. "He came to us because he wants something, we might be able to use him, clean him out and then drop him. It'll be that easy."

Virus thought for a second. "You better be right about this."

"I am, you'll see, it'll work fine." He said.

She nodded. "Hardy." She said. "Get over here."

Matt went over to them.

"We've decided." She told him.

"You're in." Shane said. "Don't make us regret this."

"I won't." Matt replied.

"And you listen to us, got it?" Virus said.

"Got it." Matt replied.

"Now get lost." Virus said. "We have business to attend to. We'll be in touch trough out the week."

"Ok." Matt said, he left.

"You gonna make the call now?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Virus said. She took out a cell phone and dialled. "Shit, voice mail." She muttered. "Hey, this is Virus. Everything is all set up, except we still have to convince that one person, but we'll still see you next week on Raw, Steve."


	4. Chapter 4

The Virus

Author: Midnite

Summary: Is there a new ministry of Darkness in the WWE? But Virus and Shane McMahon lead this one. Includes McMahon's, Raven, Kane, Jazz, Matt Hardy, Lita, Bischoff and more, including people that you thought you'd never see again.

Disclaimer: I own no part of the WWE or anything that has to do with it. I only own Virus.

Chapter 4

Virus had met with Raven at Heat, he was going to be joining them on Raw the night after. Throughout the week she had met once more with the person that they needed to convince and he had agreed to join them on Raw also, and Steve was going to be there, plus Virus, Shane and Matt Hardy would all be there of course. Everything was working out for them.

Virus, Shane and Raven were backstage at Raw in a dressing room. Virus was pacing, Shane was leaning against the wall and Raven was sitting in the corner.

"Where is Hardy?" Virus demanded. "I told him to be here, if he doesn't show, he won't live long enough to regret it."

"Calm down." Shane told her. "He'll be here, he's probably on his way to the arena now."

Matt came in. "Sorry I'm late, but I got stuck in traffic."

Virus hissed at him. "Don't let it happen again. We're going out there first thing and we don't need anybody to screw this up."

"Is this all you have?" Matt asked, looking around.

"There's two more coming." Virus answered. "Not that that's your business anyway, Hardy. So just sit down and shut up."

"Yes ma'am." Matt said. He sat on a metal folding chair.

Shane left the room a few minutes before Raw. He came back a minute before it began.

"Are they ready?" Virus asked.

"Yep. They know when they are to come out." She answered.

Virus nodded in approval. "Good, c'mon Raven, Hardy, it's time."

They left the locker room and walked down the hallways to the stage entrance. Raw started and their music, Disposable Teens, by Marilyn Manson, came on. The lights went out and one signal spotlight followed their slow descent to the ring. The four of them entered the ring and Virus took a mike and put her hood down. The lights came back on with Virus standing in the centre of the ring, Shane to her side, Matt leaning on the ropes and Raven kneeling down in the corner. Virus lifted the mike to her mouth.

"Who here remembers the Ministry of Darkness and the Corporate Ministry?" She asked the crowd. "We are similar to them, only more dangerous. All they wanted was to control the WWE, I am here for my revenge on Eric Bischoff, I care not for the well-being of the WWE, I couldn't care what happens to it as long as Bischoff is destroyed. We are the improved Ministry of Darkness, but the people that you see surrounding me in the ring are not the only people we are allied with, but they will be joining us in the weeks to come. I have two people to bring to you tonight."

Their music came back on and a man walked out and went directly to the ring to join the others.

"I bring to you, one of the new members of the improved Ministry of Darkness." Virus said. "I also bring to you the return of one of, if not the best, hardcore champion ever, Steve Blackman."

Pyro's burst on stage and the arena was sunk into an eerie red light. Kane came out and slowly made his way to the ring.

As Kane was walking down, Virus did her little introduction. "And the last new member of the night, Kane."

Kane went over the top rope and grabbed Shane by the neck.

"What are you doing?" Virus yelled into the mike. "Drop him."

Kane lifted him into the air and choke slammed him to hell. Blackman tried to attack him but he caught him by the throat.

"Hardy." Virus commanded. "Don't just stand there gawking, attack him."

Matt ran at him but Kane kicked him in the face. Raven tried to take him out, but got caught around the throat also. Kane double choakslammed them.

Virus got into the face of Kane, which wasn't an easy task for her, being barely over five feet tall. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at him. "We had a deal."

Kane raised his hand, covered her face and pushed her to the ground, right on top of Shane, who groaned as she landed on him.

Kane grabbed the mike. "No deal." He said. He went over the ropes and up the ramp to the back.

Virus got off Shane and to her feet. She looked around herself at the destruction of her Ministry.

"Get up." Virus yelled at the guys, she was really pissed now, Kane had spoiled everything.

The guys slowly started to get to their feet.

Virus growled out of anger and impatience. She grabbed Shane's arm and hauled him to his feet. "Get the rest of them up." She ordered Shane.

He shook his head to clear it and helped the others up.

Virus left the ring and stalked up the ramp, the others followed. She walked straight to the dressing room and entered, seconds later the rest entered. She picked up a metal folding chair and chucked it at the wall, Matt had to duck to avoid being hit by it.

Shane walked over to her. "Calm down." He said. "We can still come out on top tonight, I have a plan."

Virus looked at him. "If it doesn't include some kind of revenge, I'm taking off whosever head is closest to me."

"Don't take off my head." Shane said. "We can get some revenge, it'll be simple, there's more of us then there is of him."

"That didn't help earlier." Virus stated.

"We weren't prepared for him then." Shane replied. "Remember, we thought he was on our side."

"Ok." Virus said. "What's your plan?"

"Listen up everyone." Shane said.

***

Virus walked down the hall. "Kane?" She yelled. "Where are you?"

He exited out of the dressing room right in front of her.

"Oh shit." She swore. She took out a lead pipe that she had been hiding in her robes and hit him over the head with it. She knew it wouldn't knock him out but dazed him long enough for her to back away, she was confidant that if it came to it, she could outrun him. Kane came back to his senses and started stalking her, she led him out to the parking lot where he was hit over the head with a kendu stick, courtesy of Blackman, he went down to his knees. Raven hit him with a chair. Shane and Virus were standing back out of harms way, observing. Kane got a burst of strength and pushed the two to the ground. He got to his feet and looked over at Shane and Virus. She grabbed Matt and shoved him at Kane, he caught him by the throat. Blackman and Raven recovered and used their weapons on Kane again, he dropped Matt.

Security came and the ministry got away before they got caught.

Bischoff caught up with them backstage. "What the hell are you doing? And what's with the 'Improved Ministry of Darkness' shit?" He asked.

Virus hissed at him. "We are why you fear the dark, Eric, and we will be your undoing." She said.

"It won't work, you know." Eric said. "You won't get away with anything that you do."

Raven snuck behind him and lifted the chair over his head, he looked at Virus, she lifted her hand, signalling for him to wait.

"Oh, but we will get away with it, because there's nothing that you can do about it." Virus stated, she nodded at Raven.

Raven lowered the chair to Bischoff's head, hard, he crumpled to the ground, unconscious but not dead.

Virus laughed insanely. "But we will get away with it."

And the cameras got all this on tape for Raw.


	5. Chapter 5

The Virus

Author: Midnite

Summary: Is there a new ministry of Darkness in the WWE? But Virus and Shane McMahon lead this one. Includes McMahon's, Raven, Kane, Jazz, Matt Hardy, Lita, Bischoff and more, including people that you thought you'd never see again.

Disclaimer: I own no part of the WWE or anything that has to do with it. I only own Virus and Domi.

Chapter 5

"Grab him, get him up quickly." Virus instructed. "We have no time to spare."

Matt Hardy and Raven grabbed Bischoff and carried him out to a waiting van. A woman was standing beside it. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. "Is it time, Virus?" She asked.

"Yeah, Domi." Virus said. "Get behind the wheel and get ready to drive, security could come at any time."

Matt and Raven loaded Bischoff into the back of the van, then got in the back with him, so did Blackman. Virus and Shane got into the middle seats so that they could keep an eye on everything that was going on.

"Drive." Shane said. "You know where were headed."

"Ok." Domi said. She started the van and started to drive.

Virus looked behind herself at the limp form of Eric Bischoff, he had blood flowing from his head.

"Wake him up, boys." Virus said.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked. "He's going to be pissed."

"Your position is not to ask questions but to obey." Virus told him. "Now, do it."

"What are you doing?" Shane asked her.

She turned and looked at him. "Shane, you have advised me since day one, but for right now, I'm the only one in charge of this situation, got it?"

"Got it." He said.

"He's awake." Raven stated.

Virus turned back around. "Hold him steady."

"Yes ma'am." Matt said.

"Eric." She said. "I've decided that you need to feel a bit of pain."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked weakly.

"You can blame it on Kane." She answered. "If he hadn't betrayed us, I wouldn't be enraged and therefore wouldn't need to deal out some pain."

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the back of a van." Virus answered.

Bischoff became a little more aware now. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." She told him. "But you better rest now, because when we reach our destination, there will be no rest for you." She turned back around. "Keep him entertained, but spill no blood and break no bones."

"We're almost there." Domi said.

Shane moved close to Virus. "I have to talk to you before you start to torture Bischoff."

She nodded. "Fine."

A couple of minutes later, they pulled into the driveway of an old building that one would think used to be a house, except that there was nothing around for miles. The house was now though, through a couple of connections, the property of one, Shane McMahon. Everybody got out of the van and Raven, Matt and Steve dragged Bischoff into the house with Shane, Virus and Domi walking behind.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Domi asked. "When I knew you before you would never even think about doing anything like this."

"But you knew me before Bischoff put me in a coma." Virus replied. "And before I dropped all but a few connections from my past and became Virus."

"Yeah, how come you can't go back?" She asked.

"I have a group to lead and revenge to get." Virus replied. "I will never go back

They entered the house.

"Meet me in the room upstairs, Shane," Virus said. "I want to check on Bischoff, then I'll be up to speak to you in a minute."

Virus took off her robes. She was wearing all black again, but this time, a tube top and jeans. She went through a door that led to the back of the building. Raven, Matt and Steve were standing around and Bischoff was tied up and had a piece of tape over his mouth.

"Good." She said. "You can all go into the other room and rest." The three walked out. "And you," She said to Bischoff. "I will be back." She left the room and entered the other one where everyone else was. "Make sure that he doesn't try anything." She said to them, then climbed the stairs to go see Shane.

He was looking out a window but turned when he heard her approach. He walked over to her. "Virus." He said. "I have to say something. You know how I feel about you." He gently ran his hand up her arm. "But I can't wait till this is all over, it could take forever for you to be satisfied with your revenge on Bischoff."

"I know, Shane." She said. "But I can't have anything interfere with my plans."

"I realise that." He said. "But we can make sure that it doesn't interfere. I know that you feel the same way that I do, so I don't know how you can do this."

Virus sighed. "Let me think about it, ok?"

"Ok." Shane reluctantly agreed.

"Now." She cracked her knuckles. "I have some business to attend to with Bischoff."

NOTE: I know that it's short but I start school tomorrow and I'm trying to update as many of my stories as I can before it gets to late, thank you for understanding. Peace out

*Midnite*


End file.
